Quality Time
by Materia Master
Summary: A re-make of my old one "Confined" a small amount of spelling errors were changed. Please Read and Review, I hope you like!


Confined  
  
Like everyone at this site, I do not own (spelled right?) and Characters from Final Fantasy 7. Also I want to say that I did get this idea from a story about Vincent and Yuffie, but I thought they could have done a little more with that scenario, so, whoever wrote the story I got this from.you deserve the real credit. plz don't flame me, this is my first story, and if I get good reviews, I will right more. Thanx.  
  
(At the Highwind, just after defeating Diamond Weapon (the one killed by the Sister Ray) everyone is in the main chamber)  
  
Cid: Party!!!  
  
Cloud: Erm. O.K., but not a long one, after all, we really weren't the ones to defeat it, remember?  
  
*Cid pulls a small rope that is hanging in a corner of the main chamber, and to everyone's surprise, a Disco ball drops from the ceiling!*  
  
Barret: Wha...?  
  
*Barret is interrupted by the sound of music, he turns to see an engineer has wheeled in DJ equipment and has started playing loud music*  
  
Red XIII: When did you get this installed?  
  
Cid: You don't think that I built this ship just for work did you?  
  
*Red shrugs*  
  
Red: Hmmm.. Well this would be more enjoyable, but it is a little hard dancing with four feet.  
  
Tifa: Really? I thought it would be easier. why is it harder?  
  
Red: (Quietly.) their all left feet.  
  
*The party then get underway, all are dancing except for Red, Vincent and Yuffie (who is trying to steal everyone's material while they are preoccupied)*  
  
Barret: Yo, Vince! Why aren't you dancin? If I can manage to dance you could at least try!  
  
Vincent: ..I don't dance..  
  
Barret: (mumbling) %#%&^%# Party pooper.  
  
Vincent: Hmm? You say something?  
  
Barret: Me? $#%$ no, it must have been your imagination.  
  
*the Dance continues, everyone has there "moment" where the spot light is on them, Cloud does the disco, Barrett gets down to some hip-hop, and so on. just as Cait Sith starts to boogie, the music abruptly stops.*  
  
Cait Sith: Crap! Just when it gets to be my turn!  
  
Cid: HEY! Engineer! What happened to the music?  
  
*Everyone turns to find Reno at the place where the DJ was*  
  
All: (Gasp)  
  
Reno: Nice party, it's a shame that I wasn't invited.  
  
*a quick struggle follows, but no one has anything equipped for combat, so they are overwhelmed be the Turks and brought to a prison in Shinra HQ (like before) Cloud gets stuck with Cid, Barret gets stuck with Tifa, and Vincent gets stuck with Yuffie*  
  
Cloud: (looks up at the ceiling) Where are the others?  
  
Yuffie: Yeah Mister Narrator, where's Red, and Cait Sith?  
  
Narrator (me): umm. Red hid form the Turks (he's still on the Highwind and they didn't bother to take Cait Sith, since he is part of the Shinra organization. There is everything clear?  
  
All: Yes.  
  
Guard: You will stay here until we find a suitable punishment. most likely public execution. (Authors Note: We all know how THAT goes)  
  
*Cloud and Cid's Cell*  
  
Cloud: ..  
  
Cid: .......  
  
*awkward silence*  
  
Cloud: So.  
  
Cid: (Cough), so. what sword is that?  
  
Cloud: Huh? Oh, it's the Diamond Sword.  
  
Cid: Oh. Umm. why did you choose the sword as a weapon?  
  
Cloud: It's a very long story.  
  
*Barret and Tifa's Cell*  
  
Tifa: . (Sniffle)  
  
Barret: What's wrong? I mean besides us being in Shinra's Grasp? (Thinking to himself: Women! I'll never understand them, they cry all the time. I NEVER cry.)  
  
Tifa: It's just that. how is Cloud going to save us? If he is trapped too, then does that mean we are all doomed?  
  
Barret: Don't worry, that @$%@#! Spiky-ass always pulls through.  
  
Tifa: (a bit angry) Hey, could you give him a little respect for once!  
  
Barret: Sorry, you know I don't mean that stuff when I say it. Geez, you actin' like you have feelnz for him or sumpthing.  
  
Tifa: Well actually.  
  
*Vincent and Yuffie's Cell*  
  
Yuffie: Hey, Guess what!!!  
  
Vincent: (thinking to himself: oh, God.)  
  
*Yuffie talks for a while before she is interrupted by Vincent*  
  
Vincent: I hate the young.  
  
Yuffie: How old are you?  
  
Vincent: I refuse to tell you my exact age, but just think of it this way. I dated Lucrecia, She gave birth to Sephiroth after Hojo came between us, and Sephiroth is about 45-50 years old.  
  
Yuffie: My GAWD! You're an old %$@%$# Geezer!  
  
Vincent: Geezer!? I am more powerful and agile than you ever will be; I doubt you could even handle the recoil of one of my guns.  
  
Yuffie: O.K. so you probably are stronger, thanks to that stupid metal arm, and whatever Hojo pumped into you, but I don't think you are more agile.  
  
Vincent: I assure you I am.  
  
Yuffie: Prove it.  
  
Vincent: . fine, whatever floats your boat..  
  
*Back in Cloud and Cid's Cell*  
  
Cloud: .And that's my story.  
  
*he looks at Cid, who fell asleep about 2 hours ago.*  
  
Cid: (wakes up and realizes Cloud finished his story) Oh.. (Yawn). that's a cool story. but wait until you hear mine.  
  
Cloud: Anytime you're ready.  
  
Cid: O.K., here goes.  
  
*Barret and Tifa's Cell*  
  
Tifa: So there now you know how I feel about him.  
  
Barret: that. (Sniff) was.. beautiful. I know how hard it is around a loved one, I want to be around Marlene all the time but I can't so. um. it might take a while so I would pull up a chair.  
  
Tifa: Alright.  
  
*Vincent and Yuffie's Cell*  
  
*shows Vincent break-dancing. ever move is done perfectly. Yuffie watches in disbelief*  
  
Vincent: (just finished) There. whew. that was exhausting, are you satisfied yet, you caffeine addicted nuisance?  
  
Yuffie: uuhhh. (Faints)  
  
Vincent: Finally the "young one" shuts up..  
  
*Cloud and Cid's Cell*  
  
Cid: .and that's my story.  
  
Cloud: (looks at his watch) ???, It's only been 4 minutes!  
  
Cid: (sweat-drop)  
  
*Barret and Tifa's Cell*  
  
Barret: (blubbering) I'm a bad father!! WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! (Sob)  
  
Tifa: (trying to comfort him) Now, now. (Thinks to herself: Wow, I would NEVER cry like he is. men are such babies!)  
  
Barret: (continues to cry)  
  
*Vincent and Yuffie's Cell*  
  
Vincent: Now that I have proved I have the physic of a 27 year old, we need to think of a highly elaborate plane to escape.  
  
*Vincent leans on the door, and to both of there surprise, it opens!*  
  
Vincent: If anyone asks, we bent the bars with our extreme strength, got it?  
  
Yuffie: Gotchya.  
  
*Vincent and Yuffie escape and free every one else and they all get back to the Highwind.  
  
The End  
  
I hoped you liked my story, it was my first. If I get enough good reviews I might make another, all criticism welcome, any pointers on how to make my skills better is much appreciated.  
  
I know it was a dopy ending, but it is all I could come up with.  
  
The most interesting point I made in this story is that Vincent is around 70 years old give or take a couple years. If you don't believe me think about these facts: Vincent was Lucrecia's lover. Hojo came between them for the "Jenova Project". Vincent must have been in his 20's when Sephiroth was born. Sephiroth is 45-50 assuming that he was in his 30 when Cloud talked about him with Tifa when they were on the well as kids, he must have been almost middle aged because he already had the title of "The Great Sephiroth" if you e-mail me I will give you more info on how old I think Vincent is, either way you look at it, Vincent is at least 20 years older than Sephiroth.  
  
One last time, PLZ review my story. Thanks a million. 


End file.
